


4 Times A Ranger Morphed For No Reason (And The 1 Time They Understood)

by so_long_and_goodnight



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, i guess it's a 4+1 but y'know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/so_long_and_goodnight
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by mynameisgibberish http://mynameisgibberish.tumblr.com/post/163214361686/do-you-think-they-ever-accidentally-morph-whenDo you think they ever accidentally morph when they’re scared? Like as a protection method? Scary movies, heights, spiders, all just make their armor show up a little, just a finger or two. But then like one night, Zack’s mom is doing real bad and she has to go to the hospital and the rest of the gang find zack in the waiting room with his armor flickering around himWarning for implied character death in the final chapter.





	1. Kimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim doesn't normally watch scary movies.

It wasn’t Kimberly’s idea to pick a horror movie for movie night. But here they are, curled up on the couches in Billy’s living room, watching something that’s already a little to scary for her liking. 

She curls up close to Trini. Partly because she’s the one holding the popcorn, partly for comfort. Zack raises an eyebrow at her from across the room. She pokes her tongue out at him. 

 

**_BLAM!_ **

 

In an instant, Kimberly falls off the couch, taking the popcorn and blankets with her. There’s a pink glow as she falls. 

Trini laughs. “Damn, Kim, I didn’t think it was that scary.” 

Jason tries to hide his laughter as Kim looks down at her (now gloved) hands. 

“Did I just…?” Kim’s voice trails off. 

“Morph because of a jumpscare?” Zack supplies. 

Kim giggles, and the suit slowly fades around her. 

 


	2. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Jason are at Walt Disney World, and Billy wants to see the infamous Disco Yeti.

It doesn’t matter how many times Billy jumps into the pit for training, he’ll always be scared of heights. 

“You don’t have to, Billy,” Jason says. 

“No, I want to,” Billy assures him, looking up at the rollercoaster. It’s tall, but enclosed. “It’s 199.5 feet tall, but the track itself is only 118 feet, plus I want to see the effects.”

“Okay,” Jason says. 

They get the back car, and Billy grabs onto Jason’s hand as they start moving. 

“You okay?” Jason asks. 

Billy nods, eyes wide and other hand grasped onto the lap bar. 

The coaster hits the first major climb. 

“This isn’t so bad.”

The train travels through a tunnel and emerges out the other side. He was wrong, this is really high. 

“Don’t look down Billy.”

Billy looks down. 

There’s nothing below them. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” 

Billy’s grip on Jason’s hand gets tighter. There’s a flash of blue. 

 

…

 

“Lucky there’s no camera on that one, huh,” Billy says, laughing as they exit the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually been on Expedition Everest, I haven't even been to Disney lmao. I based this off of a video of the ride.


	3. Trini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack spend a lot of time camping near the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I learned that you can't have multiple chapters in a draft hahaha, I didn't mean to publish the first two chapters until the whole fic was complete, but I'm almost done, so I'll put up the last two chapters as I finish them!

Trini and Zack are the two that are at the pit the most. It’s kind of an unspoken thing between the 5 of them to not ask why neither of them want to go home.

Today, the pair have a fire lit at the same place they first camped out together. They share a haphazard picnic of s’mores, pizza, and sweets, talking about nothing in particular.

“Do you think people notice we always wear the came colours?” Trini asks, no longer paying attention to the marshmallow on a stick that she’s holding over the fire.

“Trini…”

“No really. Surely at some point someone will notice that the weird group of teenagers wear matching colours to-“

“Trini your stick’s on fire,” Zack says.

Trini looks just in time to see the flame travelling dangerously close to her hand. Her hand glows yellow as she drops the stick and the now-blackened marshmallow.

“Damn,” she says, “that was my last marshmallow.”


	4. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Billy are walking home from the pit.

Billy and Jason are walking home from the pit, Billy talking animatedly about a movie theory that Jason almost understands now, mostly, he promises. No he totally understands it, seriously. (He doesn’t). 

“- but that doesn’t line up with the time jump stated by Kevin Feige, so if we disregard his comment and assume- hey, a spider.” Billy points to the strap of Jason’s sports bag. 

Jason looks down and sees the creature crawling from the underside of the bag and getting dangerously close to his hand. He jumps, dropping his bag as a flash of red appears around him. 

Billy looks at him. “It’s only a spider Jason.”

Jason looks at Billy wide-eyed, his suit already fading away. “Only a spider? It was huge!”

“No it’s not,” Billy says, using a piece of notebook paper to move the spider from Jason’s bag to a nearby plant. “It’s barely half an inch.”

Billy watches the spider climb up the plant and out of sight. “See? It’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you know what theory/problem Billy's explaining


	5. Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's mom isn't doing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the implied character death warning come in.

Zack’s mom isn’t doing good.

He called the ambulance at 4:15am, the siren waking the normally quiet outskirts of Angel Grove. Zack rode in the back with her, holding onto her hand tightly while the EMT’s did whatever it was they were doing, Zack wasn’t paying attention to them.

They took her to a hall he wasn’t allowed into, leaving him in the empty hallway before those double doors that say ‘AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY’ in huge, bold text. Fuck those doors.

He didn’t bother walking back to the waiting room, instead just sitting on the floor, leaning against the cold, blank walls.

 

…

 

Jason woke up at about 5, the overwhelming feeling of something being _wrong_ hovering over him. He reaches for his phone and turns it on, the screen blinding him in the otherwise dark room. At that second, a series of messages from Zack comes through.

 

_hey_

_im at the hospital_

_i’m okay_

_moms not_

 

…

 

 

It’s a matter of minutes before Jason, Trini, Kim, and Billy all walk into the hospital, stopping at the nurse’s station for Jason to ask where Zack is. Trini, Kim, and Jason don’t wait for the nurse to finish her sentence before heading in the direction she points. Billy thanks her quickly before following.

 

Zack is still sitting on the floor, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall. The rangers join him, Trini placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Billy is the first to notice the flickering around Zack’s hands. Around Zack’s face. The black suit seemingly phasing in and out of existence.

“It’s going to be okay, Zack” he whispers. He doesn’t believe it.

Zack buries his face in his hands, letting out a sob. Trini pulls him into a tight hug, Zack resting his head on her shoulder.

It’s gonna be okay,” she whispers. “It’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
